High School Musical Horrror
by jessiesgirl123
Summary: What happens when Troy,Gabriella,Sharpay,Ryan,Chad,and Taylor get stuck at East High?Well,i'll tell you one thing,it isn't very good.Gabriella POV
1. This Cannot Be Good

**High School Musical Horror**

**Chapter 1:This Cannot Be Good**

**Summary:What happens when Troy,Gabriella,Sharpay,Ryan,Chad,and Taylor get stuck at East High?Well,i'll tell you one thing,it isn't very good.Gabriella POV**

_School had just ended.Sadly me,Troy,Sharpay,Ryan,Chad,and Taylor had been asked to paint the sets for the musical.Ms.Darbus was really desperate.How are you supposed to say no to a woman who is about to get on her knees and beg?Seriously,sometimes I think she cares more about drama club than her own children.Sad,isn't it._

_We all walked down to the auditorium and got started on painting.Me and Troy had gotten the leads this year.Ryan and Sharpay had gotten two good parts,but you could tell that they were still dissapointed.Hmm,well I couldn't think about that now,I had to finish painting the stupid set._

Chad:This sucks.I can't belive we agreed to this

Troy:Yeah I know.We should be playing basketball or something but no.We have to paint these stupid sets.

Taylor:Would you two please stop whining?Complaining isn't gonna help us finish any faster.

_They shut up after that.An hour later we had all finished and decided to all go see a movie._

Chad:We gotta go see The Omen you guys.That movie is gonna rock!

Sharpay:The Omen!No way!That movie is gonna be totally scary.I won't be able to get to sleep and i'm an actress,I NEED my sleep!

Me(Gabriella):Yeah,I agree with Shar.Lets go see the lakehouse!

Ryan,Chad,and Troy:No way!

Taylor:What's wrong with the Lakehouse?

Ryan:It's a chick flick!

_We kept on arguing about the movie until we got to the door.That was when the trouble started..._

Troy:Hey...the door won't open!

Me:What?That's impossible.Hey..you're right.It's locked.

Chad:MRS DARBUS!WHERE ARE YOU?THE DOORS LOCKED!

Sharpay:Great.This is just great!What if we're stuck here for the night?

_Suddenly,we heard a loud scream coming from upstairs._

Taylor:What the heck was that!

Ryan:It sounded like Ms.Darbus!

Troy:It WAS Ms.Darbus

_Than we heard laughter coming from upstairs.But it wasn't normal laughter,it was evil laughter._

Sharpay:Oh my god!

Me:This cannot be good...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Remember,every time you review.You save a dying kitten.So don't do review for me,review for the kittens.**


	2. Rolling Down The Stairs

**High School Musical Horror**

**Chapter 2:Ryan **

_We were all scared out of our minds.I couldn't believe this was happening._

Sharpay:OH MY GOD!OH MY GOD!OH MY GOD!

Troy:Sharpay calm down!

Sharpay:Calm down?How am I supposed to calm down?We're all gonna die and you're telling me to calm down!

Ryan:Troy's right Shar.We have to all stay calm.

Me:Yeah...calm is good.

_I had just agreed that we should calm down.Ha ha nice thing for me to say when i'm sweating like a pig._

Taylor:We should go up there and see what that was.

Chad:We know what it was.It was Ms.Darbus becoming an undead zombie!

_Sharpay whacked Chad across the face._

Sharpay:Shut up!

Me:Yeah,come on guys.For all we know Ms.Darbus coulda been watching T.V up in the teachers lounge and something scary happened.

Chad:Doubt it.

Ryan:You guys are over reacting.There is absolutely NO such things as zombies.

Troy,Chad,Me,Sharpay:Yes there is!

Taylor:No there isn't!Come on Ryan let's go up there and see for ourseles what happened.

_Ryan and Taylor walked up the stairs and every step they took i started feeling sicker and sicker.What if there were zombies ad something happened to them?_

Me:I hope they're gonna be okay.

Troy:Troy,they'll be fine.This is obviously some stupid joke some kid is playing on us.

Sharpay:Yeah... a joke...

_Than we heard a noise from upstairs._

Taylor:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!OH MY GOD!

_Taylor ran down the stairs_

Sharpay:Taylor what happened?

Taylor:Ryan...and this thing...and...

_Taylor was so frightened that she couldn't even get her words out._

Chad:Is he okay?

_Taylor didn't answer Chad._

Troy:You guys Taylor and Ryan are probably tricking us.Ok Taylor cut the ac-

Sharpay:RYAN!

_We all turned to where Sharpay was looking and saw what had to be a nightmare.Ryans bloody body was rolling down the stairs..._

**Ha ah oooh scary!Remember the kittens guys?Well now every time you review you save a dying monkey.SO REVIEW LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW!**


	3. She Actually Thought She Could Get Out

**High School Musical Horror**

**Chapter 3:She Actually Thought She Could Get Out**

_Sharpay ran to Ryans body and started crying.I started crying too.Troy held me._

Chad:Oh my god!Ryan's dead!

Sharpay:No!He's not dead!He can't be!I won't let him die!

Troy:Sharpay,i'm sorry but he's dead.

_Sharpay just sunk into the floor.She looked like she had just seen a ghost._

Sharpay:Taylor,h-how did this happen?

Taylor.I don't know.I just left him for a second to go see if i could find where Ms.Darbus was and then I heard a crash and...

_Taylor started crying too.Heck,even the boys looked as if they were about to burst into tears.But then something hit me.We couldn't just stand here.What if the killer found us too?_

Me:Guys,we gotta get out of here before we get killed too!

Troy:Yeah,Gabriella is right you guys.He killed Ms.Darbus and Ryan so what's gonna stop him from killin' us too?

_Nobbody even had to say anything.we all just ran into the cafeteria._

Chad:How are we gonna get outta here alive?We're trapped!

Sharpay:Would you shut up Chad!You're really not helping!

_Suddenly we heard aloud noise from upstairs._

Sharpay:That's it I gotta get outta here!

_Sharpay ran into the auditorium_

Me:NO SHARPAY!WE HAVE TO STICK TOGETHER!

_Then I heard a loud piercing noise that I instantly identified as Sharpay screaming._

Taylor:No!Sharpay!

_Taylor started running where Sharpay had.Troy grabbed her shoulder._

Troy:Taylor,it's too late.There's nothing that we can do now.

_It was that moment that I realized we were really in serious trouble.And for once even I,the freaky genius girl couldn't figure out what to do._

**Ok,you guys remember the monkeys and kittys,right?Well now you get to save cute little baby unicorns every time you review!**


End file.
